


【芹泽多摩雄×路人女性/隐芹源】旧爱新妻

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *BG，芹泽多摩雄x原创路人女性，第一人称视角。属于麻啾和阿鬼的芹林文《执迷不悟》正篇番外。





	【芹泽多摩雄×路人女性/隐芹源】旧爱新妻

遇见芹泽多摩雄的时候，刚好是我丢了派遣员的工作，又被不成气的男友磨得心灰意冷的时候，浑浑噩噩地只抓着钱包就来夜店买醉。我坐在吧台右手边第三个位置，背后是疯狂甩头扭动的人群，每个人看起来都闪闪亮亮的，年轻，活力，生机勃勃。而我穿着工作时的黑色职业套装，头发古板地挽成高马尾，眼睛底下两道遮不住的青黑，就像马路上那些随处可见的、千篇一律的办公室OL一般——而我甚至只是个被炒了鱿鱼的失败者。一想到这些，我就郁闷得只想把所有没喝过的酒都灌进胃里去。  
  
舞台上是个很有些年纪的老爷子，唱一首鼓点热烈的硬摇，看起来激动得要把话筒吃下去。真好啊——到了那样的年纪，还能随心所欲地做自己喜欢的事，对我而言却是无论如何也不可能做到的。大概我就是那种太过循规蹈矩、也太害怕成为别人眼中的异端的标准日本人。大约在男人眼里，我这样的女人，也是无药可救的乏味吧。我把脸埋进手臂里，一手抓着酒杯敲得吧台咣咣响：「请给我酒……」连这种时候，我居然还没忘了加敬语。哪怕我今晚想要任性，也就只能做到这种程度而已了。  
  
「你喝多了。」  
  
不知不觉间，有谁坐到了我旁边，反正也不过就是想要趁虚而入的酒客。也罢，是谁都好，那个时候只要谁对我流露出一点温柔、谁能觉得我哪怕只有一点点特别，我都会想要跟他走。然而那个人只是默默地拿走了我的杯子，满上了又塞回我手里。  
  
柠檬水加冰，索然无味。  
  
「我不要这个。」我不知是哪来的勇气，闭着眼睛就把这玩意泼了回去。哗啦一声，我这才意识到我做了什么。身边人被我泼了一头一脸，水珠从他乱糟糟的长发上滴下来，衣服也湿了小半块。  
  
「对、对不起……」  
  
我慌慌张张地掏出纸巾，男人却用力抓住我的手腕，猛地凑过来死死地盯着我的脸。  
  
「先生……？」我不知道该怎么形容男人的眼神，有种被野兽盯上的错觉，心怦怦怦怦直跳。然而也只是错觉罢了，几秒之后男人就放开了手，抹了一把自己脸上的水。「真的很抱歉……」我小心用纸巾帮他擦拭，对方却只是摇摇头，眼睛垂下来，仿佛对我的无礼完全不在意一般地说：「不碍事。」  
  
后来回想起来，那种感觉无疑就是以为寻到了失而复得的宝物，几经端详后却发现连赝品都算不上。  
  
我小心翼翼地坐回去，偏着头打量他。男人无疑是英俊的，即使他满脸不知几天没刮过的胡渣，头发也乱糟糟地随意散着，却有种粗糙的性魅力。用稍微浪漫一点的话来说，他就是会吸引富家千金脱轨的那种男人，市井，世俗，眼睛里却睡着野兽。  
  
他沉默地喝着，抓着岩石杯大口灌下酒液。我不禁着迷地盯着他仰头时绷紧的那条下颌线，咕咚，咕咚，我甚至分不清是他在吞咽还是我在吞咽了，大约我也是醉得不轻，才敢这么大胆地盯着人家。  
  
「看什么。」  
  
「没、没什么……」我迅速收回视线，有点紧张地摩搓着酒杯，没话找话似地开口：「那个……您为什么会帮我换柠檬水？」  
  
我以为会听到「女人一个人不要喝这么多」之类的答案，毕竟夜店里通常的走向，也就是这样了。然而男人却是说：「你坐了我平常坐的位置。」  
  
「欸？那……您要换回来吗？」  
「不必了。」  
  
这对话听上去怎么都不像是可以有点什么的发展，我有点沮丧地想，大约我这种女人当真是乏味得彻底，或许对他而言，外面站街的风俗娘大概都比我来得有趣。也是，在我临近三十岁的人生里，有做过什么出格的事吗？循规蹈矩地念完了书、找了工作、被亲戚介绍认识了男友，明明走着家人期望的所谓正轨，到头来却依然是被工作了五年的商社裁员，就连男友，也处得像个枕边陌生人了。  
  
唯一做过的出格之事，大概也就是刚才泼的那一杯酒罢了。  
  
也罢，我摇摇晃晃地站起来，打算把位置让给他。  
  
「我要走了，您可以继续……呜！」  
  
清脆的断裂声，来自我高跟鞋的鞋跟。啊啊，这他妈算是墨菲定律吗。我踉跄着摔在地上，感觉灼烧胃部的不是酒液，是潮水一般袭来的沮丧。  
  
「没事吧？」  
  
男人蹲下来查看我的脚踝，一只手伸过来，温柔地搭在我的肩上，半个拥抱的姿势，也总算有了一点暧昧。我用力嗅着他身上的气味，烈酒和烟草，汗水粘着的体味，和我那个会用古龙水的娘炮男友相去甚远，是绝对的男人气味。  
  
就好像打开了我的什么开关，又或许是那个时候我彻底醉了，再出格一点也无所谓。我轻轻笑起来，凑近了一点贴在男人耳边，说了这辈子大约不会再说第二次的话——  
  
「你真的不想和我做爱吗？」  
  
是了。  
  
看到这男人的第一眼开始，我就想和他做爱。  
  
说我失德也好，不伦也罢，在那一刻，我是真的想要他。想要这样一个人，打破我循规蹈矩的日常，逃离这了无生趣的人生。  
  
男人静静地看着我，我不知道自己是不是笑得像在哭，反正肯定笑得很难看吧。男人却抬手贴上我的脸，指尖摩搓着，力道和其外表不符地温柔。  
  
「为什么哭了。」  
「欸？我才没哭……」  
  
我伸手抹了一把脸，果真一片湿漉，真是软弱。不想让他看出我的挫败，我干脆随便扯了个糟糕的借口：  
  
「抱歉，我喝多了酒就这样……」  
  
男人眼色暗下来，深沉得难以言喻，那种被野兽俘获的错觉又开始了。我看不懂他，即使从小就习惯观察了别人眼色，我仍然看不懂那种眼神。  
  
「走吧。」  
  
他拉我起来，我有点迟钝，傻在那里愣愣地盯着他。  
  
「……去哪？」  
「你说呢。」  
  
他叹了口气，哄小孩一般的轻轻拍了拍我的头，抓住我的手腕向外走去。  
  
我很久才反应过来。男人拉踉踉跄跄的着我穿过霓虹喧嚣的夜场，穿过贴满色情广告的小巷，穿过林林总总的爱情旅馆，在路的尽头的最后一间还算干净的店里开了房。「去洗澡吧。」他指了指浴室，从柜子里拿出浴袍递给我。  
  
「你……你不走吧？」  
  
问出这种问题，我都觉得自己可笑了。他又叹了口气，仿佛颇为无奈地抬手直接揉乱了我的头发，哄小孩儿一般低声说了句：「我不走。」  
  
就如同任何寻常低俗小说的走向一般，我如愿以偿地被抱了。他很用力，每一下都撞出我的眼泪。他以为是弄疼了我，小心翼翼地放轻了力道，简直温柔得过分。我摇摇头，拉下他的头颅也用力亲了一下，「随你喜欢的来，我也……喜欢这样。」  
  
痛觉，快感，和堵在心脏里满满的不知所谓的情绪，已经很久没有在和别人身上一起体会到了。我喜欢他那个时候的眼神，像兽，也像看着什么钟爱之物。即使是错觉也好，在那一刻被爱，被需要，也总好过没有人在我身边。  
  
完事之后我被他圈在怀里，他其实算不上高大，然而抱着我这个矮子也正好，这个拥抱也让我安心。他的手臂肌肉紧实，有不少深深浅浅的疤痕，身上也有不少。这也让我安心，就好像那些困扰我的凡尘俗事，到了这些伤疤面前，也都全部不值一提了。我没有问他，妄自猜想着他有怎样腥风血雨的过去，总归和我这样乏善可陈的人生，是两个世界吧。  
  
「可以告诉我你的名字吗？」  
  
我描摹着他的伤疤，或许今夜之后就是路人，至少也想要知道他的名字。  
  
「芹泽，芹泽多摩雄。」  
「芹泽……君，谢谢你今天陪我。」  
  
我及时补上了敬语，在他眼里，不知道我算不算是麻烦又无礼呢，可能更多的还是不在意吧，也没关系了。然而他却出乎我意料地问了一句：  
  
「你呢。」  
「啊？」  
「名字。」  
「……元香。」  
  
我不想告诉他我平凡的姓氏，也怕会惹出麻烦，毕竟，我终于也变成了那种会出轨的女人。可到现在为止，我竟然也没有一丝一毫的愧疚，甚至下定了回去就要和男友分手的决心。是不是这样的男人，都有让人抛去过去，重新开始的魔力。  
  
「Gen...kou吗。」他稍微停顿了一下，才发出第二个音节，语气里难得地藏了笑意，「是个好名字。」  
  
后来很久之后，久到我成为他的妻子，又和他离婚以后，我才明白芹泽念我名字时中间的停顿，究竟意味着什么。  
  
意味着他从头到尾看着的，从来不是我。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
